


Napollya Fighting and Making Up Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Making Up, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Napollya.





	Napollya Fighting and Making Up Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this one, but I was working on the Fighting/Making Up one as requested for [Alucard/Trevor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058642) and was planning to start another request for [Napollya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041095) and I slipped up - by the time I realised I'd copied the wrong ship meme to begin working from, I'd done enough I decided I'd put it aside but finish it later.
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/178763207009/napollya-fighting-and-making-up-ship-meme).)

**Who has the shorter temper?**

I mean . . . *gestures at Illya’s mild psychoses*

He’s actually quite good, especially these days, at restraining it with the people he cares about. He does tend to go growly and tense however - and still has the tremors when it gets really bad, even if he doesn’t let it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who apologises first (most often)?**

To wave away or smooth over an issue, to make things simply _easier_? Napoleon.

Sincerely? Quietly, but Illya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do either of them ever pick fights on purpose?**

Napoleon is bad about this - not so much directly picking fights but subtly pricking at and leading someone else’s temper until they snap at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who sleeps on the couch or in the spare room/office so as not to bother their partner after they fight?**

Napoleon, although he doesn’t tend to frame it that way even in his own mind, but more like he just happens to be staying up for a drink on his own. And if he happens to fall asleep there rather than go to their shared bed, well, that’s clearly entirely a coincidence and obviously unintentional. Would _Napoleon_ ever compromise his own comfort like that? Ludicrous.

It actually bothers Illya more when he puts that space between them, though _that_ isn’t Napoleon’s intention either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who can’t sleep when they’re fighting?**

Illya is restless and disturbed when they’re at odds, while Napoleon might be uneasy but he _will_ sleep, much as he manages to sleep through any other distressing thing weighing on his mind. Compartmentalising is a way of life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who goes to work out (or something) to blow off steam when they’re fighting?**

Illya will oftentimes refrain from going out specifically to help him keep his temper _from_ blowing off steam (and thus possibly causing problems).

Sometimes Napoleon will go out to wander and skim his way through fancy events or museum showings - stretching the con artist/art thief muscles whether he _actively_ steals anything or not. One of his ways of working off tension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do either of them vent to other people about the fight?**

No, they are both far too cautious for that, given their lives - and the kind of privacy and reserve that their job demands to remain even marginally safe.

Although sometimes when they’re in a tiff and Napoleon is in a particularly tetchy mood he will vent about made-up problems and situations with his lover back home while he’s out talking to people he’ll never see again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Are they ‘wake the neighbours’ or ‘icy silence’ type of arguers?**

While they’re capable of arguing quietly - mostly in hissed snipes and growled snaps - they do tend to not quite realise as their volume steadily increases once they get into a fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who tries kisses to sweeten the other’s temper when they’re at odds?**

Not always, but Napoleon does, light kisses and petting. Though Illya wouldn’t like to admit to it, it can definitely have an effect on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do they have a/any major reoccurring issue(s) they just can’t settle/agree on?**

So many. _So many._ But . . . considerably fewer than one might expect.

For all their differences and their clashes, they understand each other very well (eventually), and their strongest differences are not in the places where they are most aggressively set in their ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What’s the longest they’ve ever stayed angry with each other?**

If it counts, during that first mission where they met fighting and then had to work together clashes and all. They don’t drag things out - too much proximity, too much high-stakes around them, both of them too keyed-up by the conflict to let it just fester rather than dealing with it. Whether by lashing out and first making it worse or by actually _settling_ it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How do they make up?**

In what might be considered a surprisingly gentle manner, generally. They save their loud and over-the-top moments mainly for when they don’t mean it, squabbles and peacemaking alike, these days.

Quiet words, sincere apologies (spoken or not), affectionate physical contact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do they hold a grudge after the fight is over, or get over it quickly?**

Really they don’t have time to hold much of a grudge. Once an issue is smoothed over, apologies given if required, and they’re calm with one another again, they move on. Their lives are too crazy and too busy to hold on to a grudge over an argument that has already been dragged up and let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
